I Wish
by rinrinclouds
Summary: "Dia memang tampan, tapi sifat cerewet, egoisnya sukses membuatku kesal"/"Oh ya, Tan Heechul adalah ibu dari Kyuhyun. Jadi setelah kita makan siang, aku akan memilihkan sebuah gaun untukmu Nonna"/"Kenapa diam saja heh? Kau namja atau yeojya? Banci!"/ KyuSung, GS, OOC
1. Prologue

**I Wish**

by rinrinclouds

Main cast: Kim Yesung, Tan Kyuhyun,

Rated: T+

Warning: GS, OOC, TYPO(s), Cerita pasaran, Alur cepat

Genre: Humor, Romance

**Author POV**

Iringan musik RnB pun terdengar memekakkan telinga di suatu bar yang penuh dengan bau alkohol yang khas itu. Banyak dari orang-orang ini pun menari seperti tak punya beban sama sekali. Semua yang berada di bar ini seakan ingin meninggalkan sejenak kepenatan mereka di luar sana. Pakaian para _yeojya _pun sangat minim hingga mengundang tatapan mesum dari para _namja _yang ada di bar ini.

Namun kesenangan itu tak berarti untuk seorang _yeojya_ chubby berpakaian hitam dengan panjang 20 cm dari lututnya. Dengan nama Kim Yesung, _yeojya_ itu telah dikenal dikalangan pencinta bar. Dengan wajah putih mulus, mata sipit, hidung mancung, bibir merah yang siap dilumat kapanpun, pinggulnya kecil hingga nyaman untuk memeluknya, dan pantat berisinya pun mengundang setiap _namja _untuk meremasnya.

Ia terlihat kesusahan mengurus seorang _namja_ berumur 35 tahun yang sedang mabuk itu. Sudah berulang kali ia ingin menjauh dari _namja_ itu, namun _namja_ itu selalu memeluknya ketika ia akan kabur. Dengan keahlian tangannya yang lunglai, ia pun mencari _handphone_ _namja_ kekar itu di setiap sakunya.

"_Yeoboseyo_, kau dimana _yeobo_?" tanya seseorang yang Yesung telepon dari handphone _namja_ kekar yang masih setia bergelayut di lengannya. "Suamimu ada di bar di daerah Gangnam" jawab Yesung sambil mencoba menyikirkan tubuh kekar milik _namja _yang baru saja ia temani untuk minum soju.

"_Mwo_? Kau siapa?" tanya seseorang itu dengan sedikit teriakan yang membuat yesung menjauhkan _handphone_ dari telinganya. "Kalau kau berpikiran aku menggoda suami, itu salah besar. Aku tak seperti itu" elak Yesung yang sepertinya mengetahui apa yang dipikirkan istri dari namja kekar itu.

"Segeralah menjemput suami mu" kata Yesung lalu mematikan panggilan itu lalu menaruh _handphone namja _itu di jasnya.

"Bolehkah aku minta tarifku sekarang?" tanya Yesung pada namja yang mulai berani mendekap tubuh Yesung erat. "Euhm... tak bisa kah uhuk... kita lebih lama lagi?" tanya _namja_ itu sambil mengarahkan tangannya menuju ke payudara Yesung.

Namun dengan cekatan Yesung menepis tangan _namja_ itu sebelum menjangkau bagian pribadinya. "Maaf, tapi pekerjaanku bukanlah wanita jalang. Aku hanya bisa menemanimu minum" kata Yesung lalu mendorong badan kekar _namja_ itu lalu berjalan keluar dari bar itu.

"Shit, aku tak mendapat uang ku lagi" gerutu Yesung yang sedang berjalan di trotoar. Setelah menelan kenyataan bahwa ia tak akan menerima sepeserpun uang dari namja yang telah ia temani minum. Dan karena ia tak ingin mengambil resiko, Yesung pun pulang ke rumahnya dengan taxi.

.

_BRUK..._

Dentuman keras itu terdengar ketika seorang _namja_ pucat jatuh karena tersandung pada salah satu anak tangga di rumahnya.

"_Omo_, kau tak apa sayang?" tanya _yeojya_ cantik-Heechul- sambil mencoba membantu _namja_ pucat itu untuk berdiri.

"Hehehe... _gwenchana Umma_. Aku sudah terlambat _Umma_ jadi aku akan sarapan di kampus saja _ne_" kata _namja_ pucat yang bernama Tan Kyuhyun lalu mencium pipi kanan _Umma_nya. Dengan gesit iapun berlari keluardari rumahnya meninggalkan _Umma_ nya yang hanya melongo melihat tingkah laku sang anak yang ceroboh itu.

_Cklek..._

"Ada apalagi Kyu? Apa ada yang tertinggal?" tanya Heechul sambil mendekati Kyuhyun yang hanya melongokkan kepalanya di pintu utama rumahnya. "_Umma,_ bolehkah aku minta tolong? Ini sangat penting!" kata Kyuhyun cepat yang membuat Heechul mengernyitkan dahinya tak mengerti. "Apa yang bisa _Umma_ bantu Kyu?" tanya Heechul lagi. "Tolong bawakan semua ini ke kamarku _ne! Gomawo Umma_, Kyuhyun sayang _Umma_" jawab Kyuhyun sambil memberikan semua PSP maupun kaset gamenya di tangan Heechul, lalu ia pun kabur sebelum mendapatkan bogem mentah dari sang _Umma_.

"TAANN KYUHYUNNNN!" teriak Heechul yang membuat Kyuhyun segera melajukan mobilnya.

"Ada apa sayang? Kenapa pagi-pagi seperti ini harus berteriak sekencang itu?" tanya sang suami-Hangeng- yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya sambil membenarkan letak dasinya. "Anakmu itu membuatku kerutanku semakin timbul, dia ceroboh sepertimu" jelas Heechul lalu berjalan mendekati Hangeng.

"Aku rasa kita harus menikahkan Kyuhyun segera, agar ada yang lebih memperhatikannya" ucap Heechul yang dijawab kerutan di dahi sang suami. "_Ne_, aku mengerti jika Kyuhyun kita sangatlah dingin ketika bersama _yeojya_. Tapi bagaimana kalau kita mencoba jalan kencan buta?"

.

"_Noona,_ berhentilah dari pekerjaan malam mu itu!" pinta namja berwajah childish atau yang lebih sering di panggil Donghae itu. Sedangkan lawan bicaranya hanya diam sambil mengoleskan selai kacang di lembaran rotinya.

"_Wae_? Apa kau malu mempunyai _noona_ dengan pekerjaan seperti itu?" tanya _yeojya_ imut itu yang sudah berhenti mengoleskan selai kacang di roti untuk _dongsaeng_nya itu.

"_Ani,_ hanya saja masih banyak pekerjaan yang menguntungkan. Bahkan kau juga banyak menerima teror dari mereka yang tak menyukai pekerjaanmu. Jika aku bisa, aku akan membantu mu _Noona_! tapi karena kaki ini _Noona_, kaki ini yang membuat kehidupanku berubah" jelas Donghae sambil memegang erat garpu yang berada di tangan kirinya.

"Sudahlah jangan dipikirkan. Aku memang tak ingin kau bekerja. Fokuslah pada pendidikanmu. Setelah kau lulus dan mendapat gelar sarjanamu, barulah kau yang bekerja untuk _Noona. Arraseo_?" kata Yesung sambil mencium pelan pipi _dongsaeng_nya itu.

"Selesaikan sarapanmu lalu akan _Noona_ antar ke kampusmu"

.

"Sungie _Noona_, aku punya sebuah pekerjaan untukmu. Ini sangat cocok untuk wajahmu, tubuhmu, maupun sifatmu" kata _namja_ tambun sambil memutar-mutar bolpoin yang ada di tangannya.

"Apa itu memerlukan kecerdesaan? Jika iya, maka terimakasih untuk tawaranmu" kata Yesung lau menyeruput sedikit cappucino hangat miliknya.

"_Ani_, kau hanya perlu sedikit berbohong dan pintar merayu" kata namja tambun-Shindong- santai lalu menyodorkan selembar kertas kepada Yesung.

"Kau hanya perlu berkencan buta dengan Tan Kyuhyun. Simple bukan?"

"Aku tak ingin memiliki sebuah hubungan dengan namja manapun Shin Donghee" jawab Yesung malas.

"_Ani_, kau hanya perlu merubah sifat ceroboh dan kekanakannya. Setiap harinya kau akan mendapat gaji dari Ibu dari Tan Kyuhyun. Setidaknya kau hanya perlu menjadi seorang babby sitter untuk Tan Kyuhyun. Simple bukan?"

"Akan aku bicarakan dengan Hae dulu Shindong"

.

.

**TBC/END**

**Hehe pasti bingung kenapa Rin ngepost cerita baru sedangkan Chap terakhir ff 'Believe' belum ada? Itu karena chap terkahir-nya masih dalam pengerjaan. Kalian tahu lah kalau ini masih di bulan ramadhan jadi Rin Cuma bisa negtik di malam harinya aja. Jadi harap tunggu chap terakhir 'Believe' ne?**

**Dan untuk ff ini juga rencana konfliknya nggak berat-berat banget kayak 'Believe' kok. Disini Yesung juga aku jadiin yeojya, kenapa? Karena Rin pengen nyoba bikin ff genderswitch. Hehehe dan untuk ff genderswitch pertama Rin korbannya ada Umma (re: Yesung). Mianhe ne Umma (._.)/\.**

**Untuk ratingnya aku kasih T+ karena awal ff ini agak menjurus juga sih. Tapi kedepanya Rin nggak tahu juga sih ._.v. jadi bolehkan Rin minta Reviewnya? Haruskah ff ini diteruskan? Atau harus di delete?**

**Tentukan pilihan readersdull dari sekrang! :D**

**07/08/13-13.54**


	2. Chapter 1

**I Wish**

by rinrinclouds

Main cast: Kim Yesung (25 y.o)

Tan Kyuhyun (22 yo)

Kim Donghae (18 yo)

Rated: T+

Warning: GS, OOC, TYPO(s), Cerita pasaran, Alur cepat, terinspirasi oleh drama korea **7th civil servant**

Genre: Humor, Romance

**Author POV**

"Kyu, ada yang ingin _Umma_ bicarakan denganmu!" kata Heechul saat melihat Kyuhyun pulang dari kampus. "_Wae Umma_? Apa _Umma_ ingin menghukumku atas kejadian tadi pagi?' kata Kyuhyun lalu bergelayut manja di lengan _Umma_-nya. "_Mianhe Umma_, sungguh aku tak bermaksud menyuruh _Umma_. Aku hanya sedang terlambat" kata Kyuhyun yang mencoba membujuk sang _Umma._

"Bukan itu _babbo_!" ucap Heechul lalu memukul pelan kepala sang anak. "Lalu _Umma_ ingin bicara tentang apa?" kata Kyuhyun seraya mengelus kepalanya. "_Umma_ ingin kau mengikuti kencan buta dengan beberapa _yeojya_ yang sudah _Umma _sediakan untukmu" kata Heechul yang membuat mata Kyuhyun melotot seketika.

"_MWO? Andwe_. Aku tak mau _Umma_" kata Kyuhyun dengan nada tinggi, Heechul pun hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Dia sudah menduga Kyuhyun akan menolak ide nya, namun bukan Tan Heechul jika tak bisa membujuk Kyuhyun.

"Kau tak ingin mengikuti kencan buta?" tanya Heechul lalu melipat tangannya di depan dadanya. "_Ani_" jawab Kyuhyun singkat. "Baiklah" Heechul pun berbalik lalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri di belakangnya.

"Sayang sekali mobil Renault Samsung SM5 itu harus ku _cancel_" kata Heechul dengan nada menyesalnya. "Maksud _Umma_?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung. "_Ani, Umma_ hanya sedang memesan mobil itu jika kau mau mengikuti kencan buta itu" ucap Heechul dengan seringai indah di bibirnya.

"_Mwo_? Jadi _Umma_ akan memberi ku mobil Renault Samsung SM5, jika aku mau mengikuti kencan buta itu?" tanya Kyuhyun yang dijawab anggukan dari Heechul.

"Aku mau _Umma_, aku mau" kata Kyuhyun yang langsung memeluk Heechul dari belakang. Sedangkan Heechul tersenyum ketika mendengar jawaban dari sang anak.

.

"Hae..." panggil Yesung ketika melihat _dongsaeng_-nya duduk di teras rumah mereka. "_Noona_, dari mana saja?" tanya Donghae lalu berjalan tertatih menuju ke arah Yesung.

"_Noona_ dari cafe seberang jalan" kata Yesung lalu merangkul pundak _dongsaeng_-nya. Donghae pun hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya paham."Hae, bagaimana jika _Noona_ mengikuti kencan buta dengan seorang _namja_?" tanya Yesung yang sedang berjongkok di depan Donghae yang sedang duduk kembali di kursi teras.

"_Mwo?_ Kau ingin segera menikah _Noona?_ kau ingin meninggalkanku sendirian?" raut wajah Donghae pun terlihat seperti akan menangis.

"_Aniyo_, ada tawaran pekerjaan yang mengharuskan Noona berkencan buta dengan seorang _namja_" ucap Yesung cepat, ia tak ingin dongsaeng satu-satunya menangis.

"Jadi _Noona_ harus berkencan buta dengan seorang namja. Jika _Noona_ bisa menghadapi sifat kekanak-kanakannya maka _Noona_ kan mendapat gaji setiap harinya" jelas Yesung seolah menjawab tatapan bingung dari Donghae.

"Jadi _Noona_ akan berhenti menjadi gadis malam di bar itu?" tanya Donghae dengan antusiasnya. Berharap sang _Noona_ akan berhenti dari pekerjaan malamnya itu.

"_Mollayo_ Hae, sepertinya untuk saat ini aku tetap akan bekerja disana" mendengar jawaban Yesung, Donghae pun berdiri lalu berjalan tertatih masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

.

.

Keesekoan harinya...

Sesuai dengan intruksi dari Heechul, kini Kyuhyun berada di sebuah cafe untuk menunggu pasangan kencan buta-nya. Ia pun sedari tadi berkutat dengan Ipadnya tanpa peduli setiap mata yang ,memandanginya dengan tatapan bingung.

Kyuhyun berharap _yeojya-yeojya _yang akan berkencan dengannya tak akan datang. Ia hanya ingin mendapatkan mobil yang selama ini menjadi mobil impiannya. Setelah mendapatkan mobil itu maka ia akan mengikuti balapan mobil liar kesukaannya.

"_Annyeong_" Kyuhyun segera mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat siap yang menyapanya. Tatapan mereka pun bertemu, dan seketika yeojya itupun terpukau akan ketampanan Kyuhyun.

"Kau pasti Tan Kyuhyun, kenalkan..." kata sang yeojya sambil menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun lama. "Seohyun _imnida_": lanjut sang yeojya yang terus menggenggam erat telapak tangan Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun _Imnida_, duduklah!" pinta Kyuhyun sambil melirik kursi di depannya. "Ah, baiklah. Jadi bagaimana kalau kita berkenalan lebih dalam lagi?" tawar Seohyun sembari mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"_Ani_, aku tak mau mengenalmu. Yang jelas lakukan sesukamu tanpa mengganggu kegiatanku" kata Kyuhyun yang membuat Seohyun bingung.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Seohyun. Namun Kyuhyun sudah tak mendengar pertanyaan Seohyun karena telinganya sudah tertutup oleh headset.

Seohyun pun hanya bisa berdiam diri sambil memainkan handphone berharap itu akan bisa membantu menghilangkan kebosanannya. Dan sebenarnya ia pun tak ingin mengikuti acara seperti ini jika tak karena tawaran uangnya yang menggiurkan.

Tak jarang Kyuhyun mengarahkan Ipadnya tinggi lalu memotret dirinya sendiri. Seohyun pun _bersweet drop _ria ketika melihat tingkah laku pasangan kencan butanya.

"Don't! don! modeun ge don sesang won ane gadhin nuh what is your mind. You outta control what is your mind"

Seohyun pun terlonjak kaget saat Kyuhyun menyanyikan lagu Dont Don' dengan kerasnya. Tak ayal tingkah Kyuhyun itupun mengundang tatapan aneh dari semua pengunjung cafe itu.

"Dasar gila! _Namja_ macam apa kau seperti ini?" umpat Seohyun kesal.

Karena merasa malu, Seohyun segera meninggalkan Kyuhyun tanpa berpamitan padanya. Setip langkah Seohyun, terucaplah sumpah serapah untuk Kyuhyun.

"Akhirnya _yeojya_ itu pergi juga" kata Kyuhyun lega. "Hah... kenapa _Umma_ harus memberi persyaratan seperti ini sebelum aku mendapatkan mobil impianku?"

.

"_Annyeong_, apa kau Tan Kyuhyun?" tanya _yeojya_ berpakaian mini dress selutut berwarna merah itu. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya melihat sekilas _yeojya_ chubby di depannya.

"Apa kau pasangan kencanku selanjutnya?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil meletakkan Ipadnya di meja. "_N-ne_"

Yesung memang sudah biasa dengan seorang namja ketika di bar, namun ketika di luar bar ia adalah sosok yeojya yang lugu. Itu karena Yesung sama sekali tak pernah menjalin sebuah hubungan dengan seorang namja.

"Kenalkan Tan Kyuhyun _imnida_" kata Kyuhyun dingin. "Kim Yesung _imnida_" balas yeojya yang bernama Yesung itu.

"Duduklah..." perintah Kyuhyun yang langsung dituruti oleh Yesung. "Seperti yang sebelum-sebelumnya, kau boleh menghabiskan waktumu selama dua jam tanpa menggangguku. Itu pun juga kau kuat dengan sikapku" kata Kyuhyun lalu memakai _headset_ di telinganya, namun kini ia lebih memilih berkutat dengan PSP-nya dibanding degan Ipadnya.

"Eh.." Yesung pun terkejut melihat kelakuan Kyuhyun. Ia tak menyangka jika pasangan dalam kencan butanya ini akan sedingin ini. Bukankah Shindong bilang bahwa seorang Tan Kyuhyun adalah seorang namja yang ceroboh dan kekanak-kanakan?

Tak sekalipun _namja_ berkulit pucat itu melihat ke arah Yesung, dia hanya berkonsentrasi pada PSP yang ada ditangannya. Tak jarang ia pun berteriak tak jelas. Dan Yesung hanya bisa menunduk malu ketika setiap orang melihat ke arah mereka.

Yesung mencobs bertahan dengan bermain _handphone_ sambil meneguk minuman yang telah disediakan. Sungguh, ia mengutuk Shindong yang memintanya untuk mengikuti kencan buta seperti ini.

Ia terus mengutak-atik handphone-nya untuk mengurangi kebosanan yang ada. Sesekali ia mampir ke jejaring sosialnya untuk mengecek pemberitahuan di akunnya.

_Handphone_-nya pun tiba-tiba berbunyi menandakan ada sebuah pesan masuk. Dengan gerakan cepat, Yesung segera membuka pesan itu.

'_Temani aku malam ini, akan bayar 3 kali lipat dari sebelumnya'_ itulah isi pesan dari Kim Youngwoon atau Kangin yang sepertinya membutuhkan jasa Yesung.

Yesung tak langsung menyetujui permintaan Kangin, ia tampak berfikir tentang tawaran dari Kangin. Satu sisi ia ingin menerima tawaran itu, namun disisi lain ia memikirkan Donghae adiknya.

'_Arraseo, aku akan datang ke bar nanti malam'_ pesan itu pun langsung dikirim oleh Yesung. Ia menerima tawaran itu karena ia merasa membutuhkan uang yangia tawarkan.

"Sepertinya kau sibuk sekali?" tanya Kyuhyun yang mengalihkan pandangan dari PSP. Yesung yang mendpatakan pertanyaan itu pun hanya memandang Kyuhyun dengan pandangan kaget.

"_Ne_?" tanya Yesung pada Kyuhyun.

"Aku bertanya padamu, sepertinya kau sibuk sekali?" ulang Kyuhyun sambil memutar bola matanya.

"Oh, _aniyo_. Itu tadi hanya masalah pekerjaan" jawab Yesung yang sudah memulai kebohongannya.

"Ah, kau sudah bekerja _Nonna_? Apa pekerjaanmu?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Ah... itu ya. emb aku bekerja di dinas pariwisata" jawab Yesung gugup. "Kyuhyun-ssi sepertinya waktu kencan buta kita selesai" kata Yesung lalu berdiri dari duduknya.

"Hebat juga kau, hanya kau yang sanggup menghadapi sifatku _Nonna_" kata Kyuhyun meremehkan.

"_Kamsahamnida_, kalau begitu aku pamit Kyuhyun-ssi. Annyeong" pamit Yesung lalu berjalan menjauh.

"Selesai, akhirnya aku akan mendapatkan mobil itu"

.

"Aish _jinja_... kenapa ada namja seperti itu?" tanya Yesung entah kepada siapa. Sekarang ia pun sudah berdiri di depan mobil Shindong yang sudah menunggunya. Tanpa pikir panjang Yesung pun segera masuk ke dalam mobil Shindong.

"YA! bangun!" katab Yesung sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Shindong. Merasa tidurnya terganggu, Shindong pun akhirnya terbangun dari alam mimpinya.

"Eungh~ kau sudah selesai _Nonna_?" tanya Shindong yang sedang mengucek-ucek matanya.

"YA! Kau bilang dia kekanakan, kenapa yang kutemui malah seorang namja yang bersikap tak acuh padaku?" kesal Yesung sambil memukul lengan Shindong.

"Dia memang begitu pada _yeojya Nonna_. Tapi ketika kau sudah masuk ke dalam hidupnya, maka kau akan mengerti sifat aslinya" kata Shindong.

"Bagaimana kencanmu tadi? Sepertinya kau bisa melewatinya dengan baik?" lanjut Shindong yang sepenuhnya telah tersadar dari tidurnya.

"Kalau bukan untuk Donghae, aku tak akan mau berkencan dengan orang seperti itu. Jadi terpaksa aku harus bertahan meski kelakuannya itu membuatku tak tahan" omel Yesung sambil merapikan rambutnya.

"Kalau begitu akan ku kabari jika ada kabar baik untukmu _Nonna. Kajja_ ku antar kau pulang" Shindong pun lalu menghidupkan mesin mobilnya. Sedangkan Yesung mencoba mengistirahatkan tubuhnya.

"Apa _Nonna_ akan tetap bekerja di bar itu?" tanya Shindong yang fokus mengendarai mobilnya.

"Aku masih bekerja disana" jawab Yesung yang sudah menutup matanya.

"Ke..."

"Jika memang kencan buta ini bisa memenuhi semua kebutuhanku dan Donghae maka aku akan berhenti dari dunia malam itu. Terlebih jika itu bisa menambah biaya utnuk operasi Donghae" kata Yesung yang sepertinya perkataan yang akan Shindong kemukaakan.

"Dan aku jamin ini akan lebih dari cukup _Nonna_" kata Shindong meyakinkan Yesung.

.

"_Umma..."_ teriak Kyuhyun yang baru saja masuk ke dalam rumahnya. "_Umma..."_ teriak Kyuhyun lebih keras lagi, berharap sang Umma akan mendengar suaranya.

"YA! jangan berteriak di dalam rumah Kyu. kau tak ingin membuat _Appa_ mu terbangun kan?" tanya Heechul yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya.

"_Mwo_? _Appa_ sudah pulang? Tumben sekali" mendengar perkataan dari anak semata wayang Heehul pun hanya bisa mendelik ke arah Kyuhyun.

"_Umma_, aku sudah melakukan kencan buta dengan semua _yeojya_ yang _Umma_ sediakan" kata Kyuhyun dengan meremehkan.

"Kencan katamu? Jangan mencoba berbohong pada _Umma_ Kyu" kata Heechul tenang. "Aku tak berbohong _Umma_" jawab Kyuhyun tak mengerti.

"Aku tahu kau hanya bertemu dengan mereka. Bahkan kau tak ingat siapa nama mereka kan?" tanya Heechul yang membuat Kyuhyun terdiam.

"Jangan kekanakan Kyu! _Umma_ melakukan ini semata-mata _Umma_ ingin melihat aegya _Umma_ bersama seorang _yeojya. _Mungkin ketika kau bersama dengan seorang _yeojya_ maka sifat kekanakan mu akan menghilangkan" kata Heechul terus terang.

"Aku tahu jika aku kekanakan, tapi aku masih bisa mencari _yeojy_a tanpa harus mengikuti kencan buta seperti ini" bela Kyuhyun yang tak mau disalahkan.

"Berapa kali kau mengatakan seperti pada _Umma_? Kau sudah sering berkata seperti itu Kyu, tapi apa kenyataannya? Kau tak pernah mebawa _yeojya_ mu ke rumah" tanya Heechul yang mulai jengah dengan sifat Kyuhyun.

"itu karena aku belum menemukan yang cocok denganku. Kali ini aku berjanji _Umma,_ aku akan mencari _yeojya_ ku sendiri" pinta Kyuhyun yang mulai bergelayut di lengan Heechul.

"_Ani, Umma _sudah tak percaya dengan perkataanmu. Daan karena kau tak melakukan sesuai dengan perjanjian kita, maka mobil itu tak menjadi milikmu" jelas Heechul yang membuatmata Kyuhyun melotot kesal.

"_Umma_ curang! Aku bahkan sudah meluangkan waktuku untuk mengikuti kencan buta itu. Bagaimanapun ada seorang _yeojya_ yang mampu menghadapi sifatku" Kyuhyun pun kesal mendengar penjelasan Heecul.

"_Nuguya_?"

"Kim... Kim Ye..." ucap Kyuhyun yang sedang mencoba mengingat-ingat nama _yeojya_ yang telah berhasil menghadapi sifatnya.

"Yerin, Yejin, Yena, YeHyun?" sahut Yesung yang mencoba membantu Kyuhyun.

"Kim Yesung, ya Kim Yesung" ucap Kyuhyun semangat.

"Kalau begitu, bawalah dia ke rumah" ucap Heechul enteng.

"_MWO_?"

.

Malam pun mulai datang menggantikan sore yang indah. Dan dengan kedatangan malam yang sangat indah ini pertanda Yesung akan memulai pekerjaan malamnya lagi.

Dengan berbekal dres mini sebatas paha berwarna hitam itulah Yesung siap bekerja di bar malam. Dengan sapuan make up tipis yang membuat wajahnya semakin cantik itu, Yesun nenikat gati para namja.

"_Nonna_ kau akan bekerja di bar itu?"tanya Donghae ketika melihat Yesung keluar dari kamarnya.

"_Ne_ Donghae-ya" jawab Yesung sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Ia merasa bersalah setiap melihat wajah Donghae.

"_Nonna_, tak bisakah kau ada di rumah dan menemaniku? Aku merindukanmu _Nonna_. Kita bahkan jarang sekali bertemu" kata Donghae yang berjalan ke arah Yesung.

Dengan cepat Yesung melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke arah Donghae. Direngkuhnya tubuh Donghae kedalam pelukannya. Ia tahu bahwa dongsaengnya ini merindukan dirinya.

"_Nonna_ berjanji akan menemanimu Hae, tapi tidak sekarang" jelas Yesung berharap Donghae mengerti.

"Sekuat apapun aku menghalangi mu, kau akan tetap pergi kan? Ja~ pergilah" kata Donghae lalu melepaskan peluka Yesung. Dengan langkah tertatih, Donghae pun masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"_Mianhe_ Hae-ya"

**TBC**

**Akhirnya Rin bisa ngepost first chap 'I Wish'. Ada yang nungguin ff ini? ._.**

**Dan untuk penyakit Donghae akan Rin beritahu di chap selanjutnya**

**Maaf banget kalau ff ini lama banget nggak di update, maaf juga kalu chap ini nggak memuaskan. **

**Dan buat readersdull yang udah baca+review jeongmal gomawo. Tanpa review kalian, Rin pasti males ngelanjutin ff Rin /bow/**

**Udah dulu ya, paypay readersull **

**22/09/2013-**


	3. Chapter 2

**I Wish**

by rinrinclouds

Main cast: Kim Yesung (25 y.o)

Tan Kyuhyun (22 yo)

Kim Donghae (18 yo)

Each other

Rated: T

Warning: GS, OOC, TYPO(s), Cerita pasaran, Alur cepat

Genre: Family, Romance

**Author POV**

"Akhirnya kau datang juga sayang!" suara bariton yang sedikit teredam karena suara musik yang begitu keras. Sedangkan Yesung yang melihat pria bersuara bariton-Kangin- itupun langsung mendekat ke arahnya.

Beberapa _yeojya_ yang bergelayut mesra di lengan _namja_ bariton itupun pergi setelah mendapatkan usiran halus dari _namja_ bariton itu sendiri.

"Apa adikmu masih tak mengijinkanmu bekerja ditempat seperti ini?" kata Kangin itu sambil memeluk pinggang Yesung yang sudah duduk di sebelahnya.

"Dia tak akan pernah mengijinkanku bekerja seperti ini" jawab Yesung sambil meyodorkan bir ke hadapan Kangin.

"Hahaha lucu sekali adikmu" kata Kangin lalu meminum birnya. Bau alkohol pun mendominasi diruangan ini.

"Kenapa ia melarangmu? Padahal dia yang menyebabkanmu harus bekerja di tempat seperti ini" lanjut Kangin disertai kekehan dari namja yang sepertinya tergila-gila oleh Yesung.

"Jangan pernah mengatakan bahwa Hae adalah penyebab aku memilih jalan seperti ini!" jawab Yesung dengan nada tinggi. Ia tak ingin seorang pun menyalahkan Donghae.

"_Arraseo_, aku tak ingin kau marah padaku hanya soal adikmu itu. Sekarang _kajja_ kita bersenang-senang" kata Kangin yang menarik tangan Yesung dan membawa ke kerumunan orang yang sedang bergoyang menikmati alunan lagu.

.

Keesokan harinya...

Terlihat seorang _namja_ pucat sedang berlari santai sambil mendengarkan musik dari headsetnya. Bau embun pagi yang terhirup oleh hidung mancungnya pun seolah menjadi aroma terapi.

Pandangan sang _namja_ pucat itu pun terpaku pada _yeojya_ yang sedang berdiri di kedai dubokki. Tubuh _yeojya_ mungil itu terbalut dengan hangat mantel tebal. Tak kadang ia punmenggosokkan kedua tangannya lalu menempelkan di pip chubby-nya.

Ya, Kyuhyun mengenal sosok _yeojya_ berpipi chubby itu. Dia adalah Kim Yesung, pasangan dalam kencan buta yang _Umma_-nya buat. Kyuhyun memang mengaku jika Yesung lebih manis dari pada _yeojya_ yang mencoba berkencan dengannya. Dengan sedikit berlari, Kyuhyun pun menghampiri Yesung.

"Hai _Nonna_, kita bertemu lagi!" sapa Kyuhyun yang membuat Yesung berjengit kaget dan langsung menoleh ke belakang. Betapa terkejutnya Yesung ketika melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang berdiri di belakangnya, terlebih Kyuhyun sedang tersenyum ke arahnya.

"K-Kau?" tanya Yesung yang masih tak percaya jika ia melihat Kyuhyun di belakangnya. "Kenapa _Nonna_? Ada yang salah denganku?" tanya Kyuhyun yang mencoba menggoda Yesung.

"_Ani_" jawab Yesung sambil membalikkan kembali tubuhnya. Jujur ia terkejut melihat Kyuhyun saat ini. Saat ini terasa dunia begitu sempit hingga ia dengan mudahnya dapat bertemu dengan Kyuhyun.

Setelah menerima 2 porsi dubboki yang Yesung pesan, ia segera mencoba melarikan diri dari Kyuhyun. Namun sepertinya itu keinginan Yesung harus gagal karena Kyuhyun menahan lengannya terlebih dahulu.

"Kau ingin meninggalkan aku sendirian _Nonna_?" tanya Kyuhyun yang masih memegang lengan Yesung meski tak begitu erat. Sedangkan Yesung kini membulatkan mata sipitnya ketika mendengar godaan dari Kyuhyun.

"_Mian_, tapi aku sedang sibuk" jawab Yesung datar. Ia pun pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun setelah melepaskan tangan _namja_ tinggi itu dari lengannya.

"Seorang pegawai Dinas Pariwisata sibuk saat akhir pekan seperti ini? Kau termasuk pegawai yang sangat rajin _Nonna_" ujar Kyuhyun yang mampu membuat langkah Yesung terhenti. Kenapa ia bisa lupa bahwa ia mengaku sebagai pegawai Dinas Pariwisata kepada Kyuhyun.

"_Kajja _bawa aku ke rumahmu!" pinta Kyuhyun yang sudah berada di samping Yesung.

Seketika Yesung terlonjak kaget ketika mendengar permintaan dari Kyuhyun, terlebih rumahnya tak semewah rumah pegawai Dinas Pariwisata sebenarnya.

"_Ani!_ Aku tak bisa membawa orang asing... ke rumahku begitu saja" elak Yesung yang membuat alis Kyuhyun bertaut.

"Asing katamu? Kau tak tahu jika kau harus mengubah sifat kekanakanku?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mencoba membulatkan matanya. Yesung pun mengangguk polos mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Kalau begitu, kau juga tahu kan kalau jika nantinyasebagian besar waktumu akan bersamaku?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi, namun kini respon Yesung tak mengangguk lagi. Kini ia hanya diam sambil mencerna perkataan Kyuhyun.

"_MWO_?" teriak Yesung yang kini memandang ke arah dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"_Kajja_ ke rumahmu!" ajak Kyuhyun lalu menggeret tubuh Yesung yang seakan ingin sekali menolak ajakan _namja_ childish ini.

.

"Jadi ini rumahmu? Sejuk sekali" Kyuhyun pun menarik nafas dalam-dalam ketika melihat ke arah halaman depan rumah Yesung yang di tumbuhi dengan banyak tumbuhan hijau.

"Kau tak menijinkan aku masuk?" seketika Yesung kaget akan perkataan Kyuhyun yang seakan tengah menyindirnya.

"Masuklah!" ucap Yesung yang mempersilahkan Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam rumahnya meski dengan rasa enggan. Kyuhyun pun segera membuka pagar kecil yang seakan mempunyai tugas sebagai pelindung untuk sang pemilik rumah.

"Aku tak akan membawa masuk ke dalam rumahku. Jadi tunggu aku di sini" jelas Yesung yang menunjuk sebuah bangku di beranda rumahnya. dengan patuhnya Kyuhyun pun menuruti perintah Yesung.

Setelah memastikan Kyuhyun duduk di bangku yang ia maksud, Yesung pun segera masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Mendengar suara televisi-nya menyala, kini Yesung berjalan menuju ke ruang televisi. Hatinya pun menghangat saat melihat Donghae yang sedang duduk menyilakan kakinya sambil menonton kartun kesukaannya.

Yesung pun segera mengalungkan tangan kanannya di leher sang _namdosaeng_ tangan satunya membawa menu sarapan untuknya dan Donghae.

"Ehhh"

Yesung tersenyum menyadari kekagetan dari Donghaee. "Kau sudah bangun? Baru saja aku akan membangunkanmu" ucap Yesung yang masih mengalungkan tangannya di leher Donghae.

"Aku terbangun karena mendengar kau membuka pagar _Nonna_. Kenapa tak mengajakku jalan-jalan pagi?" tanya Donghae yang sedang menatap wajah babyface Yesung yang menurun padanya.

Yesung pun akhirnya menjauhkan tangannya dari leher Donghae. "Aku hanya tak ingin kau lelah, lagi pula aku hanya membeli ini" Yesung pun mengangkat tangan kirinya yang membawa dua porsi _dubboki_.

"Aku pikir kau tak ingin melihatku bersusah payah hanya untuk berjalan pagi" Donghae lalu menundukkan kepalanya. Jujur ia belum bisa menerima kenyataan jika ia harus membuat Yesung bekerja ekstra karena ia sama sekali tak bisa membantu sang Nonna.

"Sudah jangan membahas itu lagi" Yesung pun berjalan ke arah dapurnya untuk menyiapkan sarapan. "Oh ya, di depan ada teman _Nonna_. Dan perlu kau tahu jika dia lah yang menjadi pasangan di acara kencan buta" kata Yesung sebelum benar-benar menghilang di balik tembok pembatas antara ruang tv dan dapur.

Dengan berlandaskan rasa keingin tahuannya yang besar, Donghae berjalan pelan ke jendela untuk mengintip siapa yang dimaksud oleh Nonna-nya.

Matanya menangkap sesosok _namja_ pucat, berambut ikal sedang duduk bangku yang ada di terasnya sambil memainkan ponsel hitam miliknya.

Ketika merasa sang _namja_-teman Yesung- tak berbahaya, Donghae pun membuka pintu rumahnya. Seketika kepalanya sang namja pucat itu pun menoleh ke arah pintu.

"Hai..."

"Kau siapa?" tanya Donghae tanpa menjawab sapaan dari namja pucat itu.

Namja ikal itupun segera berdiri dari duduknya lalu memperkenalkan dirinya. "Cho Kyuhyun _imnida_, kau? Aku... pasangan dari kencan buta yang diikuti oleh Yesung _Nonna_. Apa dia _Nonna_ mu?"

"Donghae... Kim Donghae. _Ne_, dia _Nonna_ ku. Lalu kenapa kau duduk di teras? Kenapa tak masuk ke dalam" kini Donghae merasa ia tak harus berperasangka buruk terhadap namja bernama Kyuhyun ini.

"_Nonna_ mu tak mengijijnkanku masuk" kata Kyuhyun dengan sedikit nada rengekan. Tak sadarkah kini Donghae memandang ke arah Kyuhyun dengan alis berataut?

"Berapa umurmu?" tanya Donghae lagi.

"22 tahun, kau? Sepertinya kau di bawahku!" ucap Kyuhyun yang mencoba menerka umur Donghae.

"Tentu saja, aku masih 18 tahun" ucap Donghae seakan ia bangga akan umurnya yang lebih muda daripada Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Lalu apa keperluanmu ke rumahku?"

"Aku ingin tahu tentang Yesung, _nonna_ mu. Bukankah dia pasanganku sekarang?"

"Apa kau mencintai _Nonna_ ku?" tanya Donghae yang sepertinya suka sekali mengabaikan pertanyaan dari orang lain.

"_Molla_! Aku baru satu kali bertemu dengannya, mana mungkin aku bisa menyimpulkan perasaanku secepat itu?" jawab Kyuhyun yang kini menggosok-gosokkan tangannya ke tengkuknya.

Kyuhyun memang belum mengerti akan perasaanya, namun ada perasaan hangat ketika melihat wajah manis Yesung. Namun yang terpenting saat ini adalah membawa Yesung ke rumahnya lalu ia akan mempunyai mobil impiannya itu.

"Kau juga sudah tau pekerjaan _Nonna_ ku?" tanya Donghae yang kini lebih serius.

"Tentu saja, dia bekerja di De..."

"Donghae!" panggilan dari Yesung itulah yang membuat Kyuhyun urung meneruskan kalimatnya.

"_Nonna_... apa sarapannya sudah siap?" tanya Donghae.

"_Ne_! Dan untuk kau, kau bisa menugguku sampai aku selesai sarapan atau kau bisa pulang ke rumahmu sekarang" ucap Yesung tanpa beban, sedangkan Kyuhyun ingin sekali menjitak kepala yeojya yang ada di depannya itu.

"_MWO_? Aku harus menunggumu lagi? Apa kau tak kasihan melihatku kedinginan?" omel Kyuhyun yang mulai memunculkan sifat cerewetnya

"Apa urusanku? Bukankah kau hanya ingin mengetahui rumahku? Kini kau sudah mengerti rumahku kan?" tanya Yesung yang semua nya memang benar.

"_Ani, kajja Hyung _kita sarapan bersama! Aku bisa membagi _dubboki_ ku padamu" kata Donghae yang berusaha menengahi pertengkaran antara Kyuhyun dengan Nonna-nya.

Kini Donghae pun menggeret pelan lengan Kyuhyun untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Donghae terus menggeret Kyuhyun yang mempunyai postur tubuh lebih dari dirinya.

"Eh?" Yesung pun hanya tertegun saat melihat _namdosaeng_-nya membawa Kyuhyun di rumahnya. jujur ia kaget melihat tindakan yang dilakukan oleh Donghae. Selama ini Donghae di kenal sebagai _namja_ pendiam dan tertutup semenjak mendapat kecacatan pada kakinya. Dan baru kali ini ia bisa dekat dengan seseorang yang baru saja ia kenal.

Selamat menikmati acara sarapanmu bersama pasangan kencan butamu Kim Yesung!

.

.

"Bisakah kau temani aku minum malam ini? Aku lihat kau sendirian" ujar seorang _namja_ berparas tampan pada Yesung yang kini duduk di sofa bar.

"Boleh, duduklah!" Yesung pun menggeser sedikit pantatnya agar sang _namja_ tampan itu bisa duduk di sampingnya. Sepertinya malam ini ia harus menemani _namja_ ini minum.

"Ini" ucap Yesung sembari menyodorkan segelas wine untuk tamunya malam ini. Dengan senang hati _namja_ tampan itu pun menerima wine berwarna merah pekat itu.

"Jung Yunho _imnida_, namamu siapa sayang?" tanya namja tampan bernama Jung Yunho itu.

"Kim Yesung" jawaban singkat Yesung pun ditanggapai anggukan kecil dari Yunho. Tubuh kekar Yunho kini semakin menghimpit tubuh mungil Yesung ke tembok. Yesung yang seakan mengerti apa yang akan dilakukan Yunho segera bergegas berdiri dari duduknya.

Namun sial bagi Yesung ketika tangan Yunho telah sepenuhnya melingkar di pinggang rampingnya. "Mau kemana hem? Bukankah kau akan menemaniku malam ini?"

Seringaian kini terukir jelas di bibir Yunho yang seolah-olah telah berhasil menangkap mangsanya. "Aku hanya sebatas menemani mu minum. Jadi bisakah kau melepaskan tanganmu dari pinggangku?".

"Aku akan membayarmu lebih jika kau mau jadi sebagai pelampiasan hasratku malam ini" perkataan yang kini keluar dengan lancar dari mulut Yunho pun seakan menjadi tamparan dalam batin Yesung. Serendah itu kah harga dirinya hingga dapat dinilai oleh beberapa lembar uang.

Yunho yang melihat Yesung hanya berdiam diri tanpa menjawab perkataannya pun mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah bulat milik Yesung.

Yesung tersadar ketika merasakan nafas Yunho menerpa wajahnya. Tangannya pun kini mencoba mendorong tubuh Yunho yang sudah condong ke arahnya. Kepalanya tak henti-henti menggeleng mencoba menghindari dari bibir Yunho.

BYURR~

Siraman wine yang mengenai tubuh Yunho maupun Yesung seakan menghentikan kegiatan mereka. Yesung kini bernafas lega saat mengetahui jika Yunho telah menjauh dari tubuhnya.

Namun perasaan lega itu menguap begitu saja saat matanya menangkap seorang _yeojya_ cantik, berkulit putih sedang memicingkan mata sipitnya ke arah Yesung maupun Yunho.

Yunho pun tak kalah kaget melihat yeojya yang berada di depannya itu. Terlebih lagi bahwa _yeojya_ itu adalah istrinya. "Jae apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Yunho lalu berjalan ke arah ke arah istrinya –Jaejoong –.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya itu padamu? Tak tahu kah jika Changmin menangis karena mencari Appa-nya? Suami macam apa kau yang meninggalkan anak dan istrinya untuk datang ke bar seperti ini? Kau ..."

Yesung hanya diam sambil melihat cek-cok antara Yunho dan Jaejoong. Ia tak tahu harus melakukan apa saat seperti ini. Pengunjung bar lainnya pun ikut diam tanpa ada yang berniat ikut campur di urusan rumah tangga dua insan itu.

Ketika Yunho akan membawa Jaejoong keluar dari bar itu, Jaejoong segera menepis tangan suaminya. Ia lebih memilih berjalan mendekat ke arah Yesung yang tetap duduk di sofa.

"Jangan coba dekati suamiku lagi" bisik Jaejoong tepat di telinga Yesung.

PLAK

Satu tamparan diterima oleh Yesung di pipi chubby-nya. Sedangkan Yunho maupun Jaejoong telah meninggalkan bar itu.

'_Umma... Appa... maafkan Sungie yang tak bisa menjadi Noona yang baik unutk Donghae'_

**TBC**

**Maaf belum bisa kasih tahu penyakit yang diderita hae, Jeongmal mianhe. Terima kasih buat kalian yang udah review di prolog maupun di chap 1 **

**Prologue:  
Aquila3434, babykyusung, Guest 1, tiaa, Syuku, 24, niraa, Liekyusung, ysismine, yeuke, Harpaairiry, Yulia Clouds, Santi clouds, ranimaharsi, kjwzz, kyusung, sparkclouds, KyundaClouds, Jy, CloudsYesungie, Guest 1, aku suka ff, GaemClouds, Dewi CloudSparkyu, TrinCloudSparkyu, Veeclouds, upie8288, sungi, won, evilclouds, evilcloud, Magieapril, Guest 3, 1, mukhaclouds, langitmerah31, ryani clouds, diahclouds, Dy**

**Chapter 1:**

**Rina afrida, aku suka ff, tety sinaga.9, GaemCloud, Veeclouds, TrinCloudSparkyu, i'm the cutest sparkyu, i'm the cutest sparkyu, DewiCloudSparkyu, mukhaclouds, , hera3424, Lukyuky.**

**04/10/2013-17.45**


	4. Chapter 3

**I Wish**

by rinrinclouds

Main cast: Kim Yesung (25 y.o)

Tan Kyuhyun (22 yo)

Kim Donghae (18 yo)

Each other

Rated: T

Warning: GS, OOC, TYPO(s), Cerita pasaran, Alur cepat

Genre: Family, Romance

Author POV

Ditengah jalanan yang telah lengang, kini terlihat _yeojya_ berbalutkan mini dress ketat menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Menangis, hanya itu yang bisa dilakukan Yesung saat ini. Menangisi semua yang telah terjadi di kehidupannya saat ini. Kehidupan yang sama sekali tak pernah ia duga akan sekejam ini.

Ketika ia masih hidup bersama dengan kedua orang tua nya, ia merasa sangat bahagia. Meski ia hidup dalam kesederhanaan, tapi ia masih bersyukur dapat mendapat kasih sayang dari kedua orang tuanya.

Dan ketika kedua orang tuanya meninggal, kehidupan Yesung berubah 180 derajat. Tak ada lagi yang kasih sayang yang selalu di curahkan oleh ke dua orang tuanya.

Ekonomi yang dirasakan Yesung pun semakin menekan otak Yesung untuk berpikir ke depannya. Yesung yang notabene hanya lulusan SMA sudah mencoba melamar semua lowongan pekerjaan yang terpampang di koran. Namun hasilnya nihil.

Dengan alasan bahwa Korea Selatan merupakan salah satu negara maju di dunia, maka sebagian besar perusahan disana harus memiliki pegawai lulusan dari universitas terkenal.

Dan akhirnya ia pun mencoba bekerja di dunia malam, dunia yang dulu menurutnya sangat hina. Ketika pertama kali ia dikenalkan oleh pemilik bar malam itu, Yesung masih menjadi gadis polos. Dan para namja pun berusaha memperebutkan Yesung untuk menemaninya.

Namun dengan tegas Yesung menolak semua tawaran untuk menjadi wanita jalang para namja yang sepertinya haus akan sex. Berbagai tawaran untuk menjadi istri simpanan pun banyak berdatangan kepadanya, namun ia tetap menolak.

Kaki padat yang beralaskan high heel merah menyala kini telah sampai di rumah sederhana milik Yesung. Yesung masih bersyukur karena bisa sampai di rumahnya dengan selamat.

Ia membuka pintu utama dengan pelan, berharap Donghae tak terganggu akan pergerakannya sekecil apapun. Yesung yang kini merasa rindu pada Donghae, ia pun sedikit menjingkat ketika berjalan ke arah kamar Donghae.

Ketika membuka kenop pintu kamar milik Hae, Yesung kini dapat melihat tubuh Donghae berbalut selimut tebal. Betapa tenangnya Yesung ketika melihat wajah Donghae yang sedang tertidur. Tawa pelannya nya kini terdengar ketika melihat bibir Donghae terbuka sedikit.

Setelah puas, Yesung segera berjalan ke arah kamarnya. Setelah membersihkan tubuhnya yang lengket akibat terkena guyuran wine dari istri client-nya, ia pun membarungkan tubuhnya. Berharap ketika ia membuka matanya semua masalah dalam kehidupannya akan lebih baik.

.

"Dongie~" Yesung melambaikan tangannya ketika melihat tubuh tambun Shindong masuk ke cafe. Ya, dia memang sedang mempunyai janji dengan Shindong di cafe biasa mereka bertemu.

"Sudah lama menungguku?" Shindong mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi yang berada di depan Yesung.

"Emb, tidak juga. Hanya sekitar 15 menit yang lalu" ucap Yesung sembari melihat jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

Shindong hanya mengangguk sambil meneguk minuman yang telah dipesankan Yesung. "Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan _Nonna_?".

"Katamu aku akan mendapatkan uang dari kencan buta ini, tapi mana?" ucap Yesung yang memang sedang membutuhkan uang yang pernah di janjikan Shindong.

"_Ne Nonna_, aku lupa untuk memberikannya untukmu" Shindong lalu mengubek-ubek tasnya untuk mencari sesuatu yang dibutuhkan Yesung.

"Ini" Shindong menyodorkan amplop putih yang segera diterima oleh Yesung. Dengan segera Yesung membuka amplop putih tersebut.

"Aku kira kau berbohong" ucap Yesung yang diselingi senyum manis di bibirnya.

"Aku tak mungkin berbohong padamu Nonna" jawab Shindong dengan nada merajuk.

Shindong pun memanggil seorang pelayan untuk memesan makanan untuknya dan Yesung. Dan setelah mencatat semua yang dipesan oleh Shindong maupun Yesung, pelayan itupun segera pergi untuk menyampaikan pesanan Yesung ke koki cafe tersebut.

"Bagaimana dengan Tan Kyuhyun? Apa dia tampan?" tanya Shindong sambil menunggu pesanannya datang.

"Dia memang tampan, tapi sifat cerewet, egoisnya sukses membuatku kesal" jawab Yesung sambil mempout-kan bibirnya lucu. Sedangkan Shindong tertwa melihat tingkah Yesung yang layaknya anak kecil itu.

"Itulah alasan kedua orang tua Kyuhyun mengikutkan Kyuhyun di acara kencan buta ini, agar ada orang yang bisa mengubah sifat kekanakannya. Terlebih jika Kyuhyun merasa bertanggung jawab padamu" jelas Shindong dengan panjang lebar.

"Lagi pula, nanti sore kau harus bertemu dengan Tan Heechul"

"Siapa Tan Heechul?" tanya Yesung yang merasa asing dengan nama yang baru saja Shindong sebutkan itu.

Pesanan Shindong dan Yesung kini telah sampai di meja mereka. "Terima kasih"

"Oh ya, Tan Heechul adalah ibu dari Kyuhyun. Jadi setelah kita makan siang, aku akan memilihkan sebuah gaun untukmu _Nonna_"

Untuk kesekian kalinya Yesung harus melototkan mata sipitnya ketika mendengar perkataan Shindong.

.

"Hei pincang, perlu bantuan untuk berjalan?" ejekan seorang namja pada Donghae yang sedang melewati koridor kampusnya sontak membuat teman-temnya bahkan semua orang yang mendengar lelucon itu tertawa.

Donghae tak bergeming meski namja itu semakin mengolok-oloknya. Ia sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan seperti ini setiap harinya. Namun ia tetap diam tanpa membalas semua perlakuan yaang dilakukan segala perlakuan sekumpulan namja itu.

Merasa tak ada respon dari Donghae yang tetap berjalan pelan melewati segeromblan namja itu, namja berbadan kekar –Siwon–segera menghadang tubuh Donghae.

"Kenapa diam saja heh? Kau _namja_ atau _yeojya_? Banci!" ucap Siwon yang diakhiri dengan decihan darinya.

Kembali terdengar suara riuh serta ejekan untuk Donghae. Sejujurnya Donghae ingin sekali memberi pelajaran pada namja-namja yang telah menghinanya. Tapi dia bisa apa? Untuk berjalanpun ia kesusahan.

Siwon menghadapkan wajahnya sejajar dengan wajah Donghae. Dan entah keberanian dari mana, Donghae sengaja membenturkan kepalanya ke jidat Siwon. Swion segera menjauhkan badannya dari Donghae seraya mengaduh pelan.

Semua mahasiswa yang melihatnya tak percaya Donghae akan melakukan hal nekat seperti ini. Setelah melakukan hal yang pantas diterima oleh Siwon, dengan sengaja lengan kanan Donghae menyenggol keras ke tubuh Siwom itu.

"YA! Kau dasar pincang" sepertinya Siwon tak terima dengan perlakuan Donghae padanya. Terbukti ia kini mengejar Donghae lalu mencengkram erat kerah baju Donghae.

"Kau salah jika ingin melawanku!" ucap Siwon dengan angkuhnya.

Ketika ia akan melayangkan pukulan ke wajah Donghae, seorang _yeojya_ berubuh kurus datang dan langsung memegangi lengan Siwon agar tak meneruskan aksinya.

Siwon pun menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang menghalangi aksi nya. "Hyukie..."

"Lepaskan tanganmu Siwon, dia tak bersalah" pinta _yeojya_ itu yang langsung di turuti oleh Siwon. Ia segera melepaskan cengkramannya lalu berjalan mundur beberapa langkah.

Sedangkan kini yeojya kurus itu mendekati Donghae yang terdiam. "Kau tak apa?" tanya yeojya kurus itu yang tak digubris oleh Donghae.

"Kali ini kau selamat pincang, _kajja_ pergi!" Siwon dan gerumbulannya pun pergi meninggalkan kerumunan yang berteriak riuh.

"Cepat pergi! Apa lagi yang kalian lihat?" usir y_eojya_ tu seraya mengibas-ibaskan tangannya seolah mengusir ayam. Sedikit demi sedikit mahasiswa yang sedari tadi berkerumun untuk sekedar menonton apa yang terjadi pun membubarkan dirinya.

"Lain kali jangan diam saja. Kau harus bisa melindungi dirimu sendiri" tanpa berniat menjawab perkataan _yeojya_ yang ada di depannya Donghae segera berbalik dan meninggalkan _yeojya_ itu.

"NAMAKU LEE HYUKJAE KAU BISA MEMANGGILKU EUNHYUK" teriak _yeojya_ itu berharap Donghae mendengarnya.

.

Sesampainya di rumah, Yesung segera menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa. Tangan Yesung pun masih menggenggam dua buah tas kertas berisikan baju dan sepatu untuknya. Sungguh melelahkan ketika ia dan Shindong harus mencari gaun yang cocok untuknya.

"Hah, aku menyesal menerima ajakan Shindong berbelanja!" keluh Yesung yang kini sedang memijit kakinya sendiri. Merasa pegal di kakinya sedikit menghilang, Yesung kini beralih menutup matanya sejenak.

Meskipun Shindong namja, ia mempunyai selera yang bagus unutk fashion. Karena itulah Shindong harus memilih baju untuk Yesung dari berbagai toko. Yesung sendiri merasa takjub pada Shindong, meski dia berbadan kecil tapi ia merasa lelah mengikuti Shindong, sedangkan badan Shindong terlihat segar meskipun berjalan ke berbagai toko.

"_Nonna_ selesai berbelanja?" Yesung pun membuka matanya mendengar pertanyaan dari Donghae yang baru saja pulang dari kampusnya.

"Ah, _ani_ ini semua dari Shindong" jawab Yesung lalu menggeser duduknya agar Donghae bisa duduk di sebelahnya.

"Tumben Shindong _Hyung_ mau membelikan _Nonna_ gaun seperti ini?" Donghae pun membuka satu persatu belanjaan Yesung.

"Nanti sore akan bertemu dengan Ibu Tan Kyuhyun. Dan Shindong bilang jika Ibu-nya itu sangat perfectsionis" jelas Yesung yang membuat Donghae mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Bagaimana kuliahmu hari ini?" tanya Yesung sambil memijat pelan bahu adiknya. Sedangkan wajah Donghae berubah datar saat Nonna-nya itu menyayakan tentang kuliahnya.

Donghae memang tak pernah bercerita tentang kuliahnya, terlebih soal sikap bully terhadapnya. Ia hanya tak ingin Yesung lebih protective lagi terhadapnya.

"Biasa saja" jawab Donghae singkat.

"YA! Jawablah pertanyaan _Nonna! Nonna _kan ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya menjadi mahasiswa" Yesung pun bermaksud menggoda adiknya, namun di hati Donghae muncul rasa bersalah. Rasa bersalah karena harus menghidupi kehidupan mereka, terlebih harus mencari biaya operasi kakinya.

"Hae, kau melamun?" Yesung menggoyang-goyangkan telapak tangan mungilnya di depan wajah Donghae.

Sekejap Donghae pun kembali ke alam sadarnya. "Ani, bagaimana kalau tidur bersama? Aku lelah" kata Donghae sedikit manja. Yesung tersenyum senang mendengar permintaan dari adiknya.

Sungghu ia merindukan tidur bersama adiknya. Mungkin terakhir mereka tidur bersama saat Donghae berumur 15 tahun. Dan bersyukur Donghae juga merindukan saat seperti ini.

"_Kajja_!"

.

"_Umma_, kapan kau akan memberikku mobil itu? Kapan? Kapan _Umma_?" rengek Kyuhyun sambil memeluk lengan Heechul yang sedang menonton tv.

Heechul memutar kelopak matanya bosan. Kenapa ia mempunyai aegya semanja Kyuhyun?. "Nanti jika pasanganmu itu sudah menemui _Umma_" Heechul tak berbohong dengan mobil itu, Heechul memang membelikan Kyuhyun mobil impiannya itu.

"Benarkah? Aku tak sabar _Umma_" ujar Kyuhyun yang terus memeluk Heechul, bahkan kini ia memeluk pinggang Umma-nya.

"Beraninya kau bermesraan dengan _Umma_ mu Kyunie!" Kyuhyun maupun Heechul segera menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara yang mampu membuat Kyuhyun bergidik.

Kini terlihat Hankyung melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya, dan memandang ke arah Heechul amupun Kyuhyun dengan pandangan marah. Dan itu dilakukan Hankyung hanya untuk menakut-nakuti anaknya saja. "Hehehe, _Ani Appa_. Aku hanya terlalu senang karena_ Umma _mau menepati janjinya".

"Begitukah? Kalau memang begitu, kau harus meneruti semua kata _Umma_-mu. Terlebih untuk acara kencan butamu" Hankyung pun iut mendudukkan diri disamping Heechul.

Dengan kilat Hankyung mencium kilat pipi Heechul, pipi _yeojya_ yang tak bisa dibilang muda lagi itu kini sudah memerah sempurna.

"Kyu, pergilah ke rumah _yeojya_ mu. Ini sudah hampir sore, aku juga sudah tak sabar melihat _yeojya_mu" ucap Heechul bermaksud mengusir anaknya agar bis berduaan dengan suaminya.

"_An_i, aku tak mau. Biar Lee ahjussi saja yang menjemput, aku malas" kata Kyuhyun yang sedang mencoba merengut di hadapan kedua orang tua-nya. Tak tahukah jika kedua orang tuanya sudah terhadap semua sifat manja-nya.

"Jemput dia atau perjanjian kita batal?" mendengar ancaman dari Umma-nya, Kyuhyun segera berlari ke garasi dan bergegas menuju ke rumah Yesung.

"Hannie, _kajja_ kita lanjutkan kegiatan kita yang tertunda!" Heechul pun langsung mencium bibir sexy milik suaminya.

.

"_Nonna_ kau cantik sekali!" puji Donghae yang melihat pantulan wajah Yesung dari cermin yang kini ada di kamar Yesung. Dengan balutan gaun berwarna peach tanpa lengan, Yesung memoles wajah childish-nya dengan make up tipis.

Yesung tersneyum penuh arti mendengar perkataan dari Donghae. "Baru kali ini _Nonna_ mendengar pujian dari mu Hae".

Donghae berjalan mendekat ke arah Yesung, dipeluknya leher Yesung lalu menduduk sejajar wajar Yesung. Dengan pelan Donghae mencium pipi gembul Yesung, sedangkan Yesung menutup matanya sembari menikmati perlakuan adiknya.

"_Mianhe_" ucap Donghae setelah menjauhkan bibirnya dari pipi Yesung.

"Sudahlah, _Nonna_ tak ingin kau bersedih. _Jja_~ kita keluar dan menunggu _namja_ itu datang" ajak Kyuhyun lalu menggandeng lengan Donghae untuk membawa adiknya ke ruang tamu.

"N_onna_, sepertinya Kyuhyun Hyung orang yang baik" Donghae mencoba mengungkapkan pendaapatnya tentang Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa kau bisa bicaara seperti itu? Bahkan kau hanya bertemu dengannya satu kali" sanggah Yesung.

"_Molla_, tapi aku merasa sebenarnya ia adalah orang yang baik"

"Jangan cepat menilai orang Hae"

Tok tok...

"Itu pasti Kyuhyun Hyung!" mendengar perkataan Donghae, Yesung segera berjalan ke arah pintu rumahnya.

Cklek...

"Aku kira kau tak akan datang" ucap Yesung yang kini Kyuhyun berada di depannya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya diam sambil melihat Yesung dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala.

'_Indah' _batin Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Ehem... Kyuhyun-ssi" Yesung melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Kyuhyun.

Bagaimana Kyuhyun tak terperangah melihat Yesung yang tampak lebih feminim dari biasanya. Make up tipisnya pun membuat penampilannya lebih manis.

"Kau... kau cantik" ucap Kyuhyun tanpa sadar.

"_MWO_?"

**TBC**

**Hah akhirnya selesai juga chap ini \('_')/ mian kalau chap ini mengecewakan. Maklum Rin kan lagi UTS jadi konsentrasi –nya terbagi /ngeles/. Hehehe review yang banyak ya biar Rin tambah giat nulisnya :D**

**Thanks to:**

**Vira, dewicloudsddangko, ranimaharsi, aku suka ff, harpaairiry, iwsumpter, Guest 1, Guest 2, Guest 3, evilclouds, rina afrida, .9, Liekyusung TrinCloudSparkyu, Dewi CloudSparkyu, Jy, melina, Guest 4, Ryani clouds**

**Kamsahamnida *bow***


End file.
